Silence
by Psych-Bite
Summary: Neji did not know music or sound but he use to. The appearance of a blonde and genius startle everyone who had lost hope, everyone but the brown hair teenager. Romance wasn't on mind but some how appeared between Neji and..Yaoi mystery pairing between 3:D
1. Chapter 1

**-Read-**

**I would actually like to thank: **

**xxasianicexx, **

**c-c-carlyy, **

**Hanai-kun **

**For helping me with my pairing issues I really liked reading what each of you had to say and yeah I am really sorry about any grammar or punctuation mistakes I may have made, I don't mean to it's just I get a bit confused. Plus I don't have a beta D: anyway I hope you guys like the story and I'll have a little bit of info at the bottom.**

**-Review-**

I stared at the big people all around me and twirled a strand of my brown hair between two fingers.

They were talking a-lot or at least I think the were and they were dancing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see my little cousin blushing and rubbing her white dress shoe into the carpet in an act of nervousness.

She opened her mouth and I watched as her lips moved and smiled.

Nodding I lead her to the dance floor, I wasn't really sure if music was playing but when I sent a questioning gaze at the small girl she nodded.

I lead her into a miniature version of the waltz but mostly I just twirled her and admired her smiling face.

She stopped suddenly and looked over my shoulder, she bit her lip, waved shyly at me before she ran off to my uncle and the head of our clan.

I stared for awhile before moving off the dance floor and decidedly standing where I had been before Hinata had asked me to dance.

I looked at my tiny hands with little interest, being six was less fun then anyone let on, I tapped my foot and rolled my eyes.

I watched as a middle-aged man in a black suit (much like my smaller one) spun a women in a pink dress that twirled around her legs they were both smiling ad I assumed laughing from the way their eyes twinkled.

I felt another tap on my shoulder and turned to face a women with long midnight blue hair kneeling down in her expensive emerald green dress that was sparkling brightly.

She made signs with her hands and smiled at me, it was time for me to leave and continue my studies at the branch household in the morning.

I frowned glancing at the couple once more and took her hand as she lead me out of the party, we then began our walk home.

For the most part it had been uninteresting but I resisted the urge to call the whole night a bore because if I did call it that I would be lying and it hurts when you lie, I did have a little fun with Hinata but the glare my father sent me made it a little less exciting though I was enthralled by the twinkling couple.

We arrived at one of the many branch houses.

I smiled at the thought of sleeping it had been a log day at the academy and then the party had lasted until early hours of the next day. The women opened the door and waved before closing it behind her.

I headed to my room and gathered a change if clothes, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for the bath tub, I then went to the closet and grabbed a clean towel I striped off my cloths and put them in the hamper, I walked with towel around my waist into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I spit, used mouthwash and folded the towel after closing and locking the door. I turned off the water and stepped into the bath tub. I winced at the heat but slowly settled into it when I was soaked enough I picked up the coconut scented shampoo and dumped a glob on top of my head, I massaged it into my scalp and saturated the rest of my long hair.

I laid in the tub and shook my hair underwater running my fingers through occasionally to keep from tangling, after I was sure all the shampoo had left my head I repeated the process with the coconut scented conditioner.

I stood after pulling the plug to the drain the tub and grabbed the towel I wrapped it around me and stepped out of the bathroom, I walked to my room and wrapped it around me and stepped out of the bathroom, I walked to my room and changed into the cloths I had laid out earlier.

I put the towel in the hamper switched off the light and climbed into my bed.

My uncle walked in a few moments later , he sat on my bed and motioned me to sit up, I did so.

He looked really sad and he signed for me to pack my things. I nodded and asked why by tilting my head and scrunching my eyebrows together.

He I suppose sighed, I guessed by the sudden upward movement of his shoulders.

He pushed his palm against him eyes and faced me, I watched his lips move and a pain hit my heart when he mouthed -_he's dead- _I then closed my eyes, I had never before felt like causing myself pain or ripping out my eyes. My dad, I shuddered and felt tears peak into my eyelids I used my uncles method of pushing my palm into my eye sockets.

It didn't work.

I felt like I couldn't breath.

My sobs peaked out but the tears that fell were fast and choking, I felt like I was drowning...

It was about half an hour later that I found my father was a hero who risked his life to save my uncle.

I was not pleased that I now had to live in the main house, mostly because I would be treated as nothing more than a branch Hyuuga.

I know that and I'm only six years old!

I had packed only the things I needed and my uncle was carrying my bag, we entered the main house and I looked around with little interest, this had been the home of my father for years, that was the only interest that the home showed me.

I was shown to the room I would be staying in it looked much like my room at home, the only difference being the wall color, the walls in my room were a pale blue, the walls here were a dark red. Not that it mattered much to me. I turned off the light in this room and climbed into the cold bed wrapping the blankets tightly around me .

Ready for the nightmares that were sure to come.

**-Read-**

**Ok you can kinda see how mature Neji is well I kinda don't think Neji was ever that cute little Chibi that wanted help, plus his mom is dead his dad is usually gone on missions & now dead so Neji had pretty much grown up alone. Just so you know he really is six years old for now that is. In a few chapters I'll introduce his 'friends' those of you who read my Preview of this know what the pairing will be but I'm still sorting out how I will work it into the story and can someone tell me what type of genre this would be classified. This is going to be a T rated story for awhile but the rating _might_ change, I don't promise that :D anyway review if you can or want to and Alert the story I actually found that is really useful when your getting into a story and then you have to wait for the next chapter :D **

**-Review-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Read-**

**Sorry if it took awhile for me to update this but word wasn't working and i had my laptop taken away actually i still haven't gotten it back so I'm using my mom's computer. **

**If there are a few spelling/grammar mistakes I apologize  
**

**-Review-  
**

I woke up and momentarily forgot where I was. When everything came back to me I shuttered and felt tears leak out.

He had died, father had died for my stupid uncle to live that coward! Why would he die for him!?

We are only a branch, an unseen scar in the Hyuuga name, lowly servants of pompous bastards.

I opened my eyes and moved the covers from my body.

I stood and walked to the corner of the room were the dresser stood, I opened it and sighed my cloths were all stacked in it neatly which meant someone had come in while I had been asleep.

I pulled out a black t-shirt and put my normal jacket on over it, I then opened another drawer and pulled out my shorts, I slipped them on, tossed my pj's into a hamper and closed the door.

I open the door and walked into what I presumed to be in the kitchen and sat at the counter.

I watched as people worked.

Everyone was always working, playing wasn't aloud and neither was sitting apparently!

I thought as I was shooed out of my chair.

I scowled and exited the room, I walked into the dining hall and took my usual seat, no one was there yet so I decided to focas my thought as to why they brought me here, it may have been a final request from my father, or perhaps my uncle had a heart and decided to take in his twin brothers only child, I marked the last one as impossible and the first as a maybe.

I wasn't really sure what the real reason was but I was tapped and brought away from my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right, my cousin, not the one from the night before but her younger sister was glaring at me,

*_Are deaf or something? I was saying your name for like five minute._*

I read her lips, I nodded to her and pointed to my ears and mouthed *_Yes_* her eyes widened and she bit her lip

*_Sorry_*

I just smiled at her, only a few people knew I was deaf if everyone knew then I would not be allowed in the academy and would be sent to a special school.

I did not want that if anything I liked not being able to hear it made me a better shinobi because of how carefully I examine everything.

I am the top of my class and not even the teacher guessed I was deaf.

Though it made me unable to fully acknowledge my childhood for how can you kept this big of a secret from friends?

I blinked slowly bring myself away from my thoughts and back to Hanabi "What is it you want?" I asked her using my vocal cords vibration to tell me how loud I was speaking and if it was being said correctly.

*_wow ??you can talk?_*

When people stutter it makes them harder to understand.

I smiled slightly and nodded at her.

I could only speak a few words at a time but it worked for if I was asked a question; I would be able to answer correctly without sounding like an idiot.

Hanabi smiled at me *_breakfast is ?? ready_* I m not sure what she had said in the middle but I think it might have been her mumbling.

"Please don't stutter" I asked her but it felt a bit weird this time so I rubbed my neck as she walked away.

I only spoke when necessary other wise my neck would feel tingly and hurt for awhile.

I was told it was because of how little I use my actual voice but...who would use a voice they couldn't hear?

When Hanabi came back she wasn't as timid and looked as though someone had died...she had heard.

I hung my head and squeezed my eyes shut when I felt water swell on them, suddenly for the second time in my six years of life (my first being when I had found out out I was deaf two years ago) feeling weak.

I shook away the thoughts and focused more on keeping the tears back. Try thinking happy thoughts not that my only parent left died and I were now an orphan now.

Father would be angry were my last thoughts before I saw blackness and my mind went blank.

I was suddenly aware of a wetness on my forehead and a warm hand in my own. I blinked my eyes open and watched my little cousins run around the room; I smiled weakly. jerked when there were hands suddenly signing like crazy in front of me.

I slowly lifted my arms and signed back telling the male to slow down. I glanced at the person he had brown hair that was in a ponytail but more like a pineapple.

He didn't look very old but I guessed he was in his mid-twenty's. The man turned away from me and I slowly became aware that I was in the hospital bed what had happened?

I rubbed the back of my neck and expelled a breath of air. Soon I was surrounded by my cousins; Hinata and Hanabi.

**-Read-**

**Please review and sorry once again for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**-Review-  
**


End file.
